Styx
Background Styx Cerebrix: Illithid Mastermind, Level 22 Wizard. Statistics Age: Unknown Birthdate: Unknown Astrological Sign: Unknown Height: 6'2" Weight: 170 lbs Gender: Male Race: Illithid (Mindflayer) Hair: None Eyes: Yellow Alignment: Lawful Evil Deity: Ilsensine Instruments: Violin Primary Weapon(s): Magically-enhanced pistol, magic Other Weapons: Tentacles, minions, hired goons, constructs, summoned demons, and anyone else he can coerce into service Role in Party: Outside antagonist Outlook: :"Darkness WILL fall, and evil will prevail. And I'm going to be the one to rip the sun from her cradle." Family: *Cephlo Darkwater, Son Backstory Styx's origins started out normal enough (For a mindflayer anyway) he lived his early life in one of the largest illithid cities, working as a regular merchant and dabbled in the dark arts of wizardry like his kin. Nothing too big. Until fate intervened. The exact cause is unknown, Styx has theories but none can be proven, but he was flung forward through a time rift. He found himself in a world of steel and technology, in the blinding daylight of the modern day. He had to hide, and then learn. He watched and observed the humans from the shadows, and found that dark creatures still lurked in the sewers and back alleys of this world. In the years that followed, Styx discovered that crime in this place was the most lucrative career when aided with magic and the things that skulked the night. His psychic powers made business easy, and he found himself wealthy and sitting on a criminal empire the likes of which hadn't been seen since Al Capone. He even used his wealth to help aid him in spawning a son, which he doesn't speak of to anyone. Fate took an unexpected twist however, and snatched him back from the modern day to his old home. Time hadn't seemed to have moved much, he had only been gone a few days. But now he was no longer some foolish merchant. He had learned many spells, and more importantly had learned a great deal from the modern world. The future didn't belong to the creatures of the Underdark, or even the devils and demons. Evil didn't win in the end, and Styx had a chance to change that. Clad in a magical pinstripe suit, enchanted pistol, and his never-ending cigar, he set out to unite evil in an uprising that had never been dared dreamed. He first made allies in his home, the Underdark. The illithids were easy to win over, they could sense his thoughts genuine, and it frightened them to know their future was in peril. With their help and a great deal of research, he found the formula to do something that would unite and aid ALL evildoers of the planes. He would block out the sun. He had found a list of artifacts, that on their own, seemed mediocre. But together, he would be able to wrap the sun in darkness, and begin a war the likes of which this world had never seen. More Allies were needed. Next were the drow, which he made many pacts and allies with, even gaining the trust of some devoted to Lolth. The drow were eager to hear of plans involving the claiming of the surface. The Kua-Toa were overjoyed to hear of his plan, wanting to take back the open ocean dominated by merfolk and Sahaguin. The leviathans of the deep would be able to run rampant through the sea with the sun blocked out as well, and the depths would be thrown into as much chaos as the surface. He didn't stop there though. Styx traveled, hand picking the most deadly travelers he encountered to his organization, to serve as an example and spread the word of his goal. He met many of them, some being fairly unknown such as the sleep agent Trace, and some being the things of Legend such as Drek Thellis the druid and Mum-Rah, Priest of Anubis. The planes were no restriction to him, he contacted powerful demons and dieties, informing them of his ambitions, carefully laying the plans and showing them that there was only things to gain from the situation. His list of contacts became staggering, and eventually he even gained favor with his own Diety, Ilsensine. His scheme now had a foundation. His organization grew and he finally took up residence permanently in a large mansion in his home city, planning and organizing countless evil deeds from his desk there, keeping his pacts and allies happy with his work. He was used to this though, this was home. Business as usual. And his mad ambition to change the future kept him working tirelessly. Currently he is still hunting down the exact locations of the artifacts needed, and is in his home in the underdark. He has dispatched Malis to find and old ally (Drea) who he believes could b useful in the next major mission he has planned. Role in Party Styx doesn't care for much aside from finding Drea and getting him back for some work. Meeting anyone evil or mildly interesting, he may offer them a job that could lead to a place in his business group. He never shies away from a potential ally. He sees Drea as a powerful tool, and somewhat of a good luck charm. (For whatever reason, which may or may not have to do with Drea's performance on a certain mission in the elemental plane of water) If he can't have Drea back, he believes any knowledge Drea has of his organization could disrupt his carefully laid plans. In that unfortunate case, Styx will have no choice but to send his most reliable hitman, Malis, to deal with the problem. Styx would prefer to not have to do this, but business comes first. Psychology Cold. Methodical. Calm. Styx is sure of his abilities, and doesn't waver in the face of danger. His entire life is devoted to his work, and the finer things in life that come with it. He stays calm even under the most dire of situations, and loses his temper only when personally insulted or enough is truly enough. He attempts to keep all his minions and allies just that, but sometimes finds himself becoming attached to them. He knows how to hide this for the most part, and stays a consummate professional even though deep down, he somehow cares about those in his inner circle. His ideology is everything to him, the idea that evil CAN prevail by staying together. He doesn't care about the petty squabbling between the other races, he just wants them to unite long enough to take back the surface and change the balance of power back in their favor. Then the world can go to hell, because Styx will have accomplished what he wanted. Change the world, change the future, and make himself into something far more than some petty wizard clawing at spellbooks in the Underdark. Alignment Lawful Evil. Strict rules and order within his organization are crucial. Its all part of the plan. Relationships *'Malis': Such a useful find, what better weapon to unleash on my foes than the fury of hellfire itself? Bit of a wildcard, but I've kept him in his place this long. He was very excited to go after Drea...hopefully he doesn't disappoint. I'd hate to lose TWO of my favorite tools. *'Clinkin': Sometimes the rattling noises of all those damn chains get on my nerves, but who can argue with results like that? He's quiet too...a nice change from Malis and his cackling. *Drea: Ah, the Drow pirate? I remember him well...worked wonders with Malis! These halls here seemed to light up when they were around...and not just from the hellfire. They were like expendable sons to me. Drea's been gone a while but he'll be back soon enough. And if not...losses have to be cut. Even if it is something as useful as Drea. Thats just business. *'Cephlo': I have no son. Just a disappointment. *'Himself': This is more than just business I'm talking here, this is change. This is an upset to the established order, where nothing ever moves. The planes and the way things are run have become stagnant. Ill wash that all away in a tide of darkness. And when the seas churn and the skies are filled with fire and screams, I'll be the one behind it. Everyone will owe it to ME, and Ill know I've made a difference. You're just a ripple in the pond. I'm the damn tidal wave. Category:NPCs